


It Always Happen At Night

by renminrise



Series: Renmin short drabbles [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, M/M, headcanon(?), if you need fluff in your life, if you need renmin in your life, just a drabbles that end up becoming a fic, renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renminrise/pseuds/renminrise
Summary: It mostly happened at night. All the good memories.





	It Always Happen At Night

Renjun will start his night by making a cup of tea and a cup of coffee—it’s not like he will drink both, he just made It for someone special. Renjun couldn’t stop laughing every time he heard a ‘ _krrrrrrrrr’_ sound that the coffee machine make, it’s like a little escape for Renjun.

 

He smells his tea—jasmine tea, his favorite flavor. Actually he likes smelling it more than drinking it, the jasmine scent always help him relax, it’s like the scent have a magic on it.

 

While bringing two cups, his tiny legs make a step towards his room—he has no roommate now. But a surprise, someone with a dark brown hair already waited there.

 

The dark brown haired boy, quickly grab one of the cup—that contain black liquid in there—after saw Renjun struggled open the door with two of his hands holding a cup.

 

“Thanks, Injunnie,” With a smile planted on his lips. That smiles really have a magical things in there, it will always made Renjun wanted to arch his lips because of it.

 

Renjun just reply it with a smile while he took a sit in front of the dark brown haired boy, “Sorry for taking a long time, let’s continue, where we were before?”

 

Jaemin touched his chin and making a ‘thinking’ expression there, “Don’t pretend like you’re thinking, I know you forgot,” Renjun knows Jaemin will forget too, he always like this every time they do this routine.

 

They will always talk with a dim light in a relaxed ambience with a cup of coffee and a cup of tea that accompany them. They always do this at least twice in a week. Sometimes they do more or not do it at all when the schedule just to hectic because they know they need to use that time to rest rather than having a talk.

 

Jaemin just give a stupid laugh which make him more stupid—in Renjun eyes. “Let’s just start your topic, you said you want to have a pet.”

 

Jaemin eyes suddenly showed a sparkle because Renjun just hit the point there, “Trueee, I want a puppy but my mom said I need to take care of it by my own. Meanwhile I don’t want to raise it on the dorm because Jeno has an allergy with fur and my mom didn’t want to take care of it alone when I’m away from home,” Jaemin sure talked a lot.

 

“Just buy a puppy plushie,” Renjun took Jaemin concern too easily here.

 

“Ya! Huang injun, I’m deadly serious here,” Jaemin showed a little bit of pout, he always do this every time, it still cute on Renjun eyes.

 

“Listen up Na Jaemin, what’s the purpose of you buying a puppy plushie?”  


Jaemin take his time to think about it, “Sometimes I just feel lonely and want something to ruffles,” He said it while sip his coffee.

 

“If I let you ruffles my hair from now on, will you stop wanting a puppy?” Renjun really gave the best solution here.

 

“Yes yes, I don’t need a puppy anymore,” Jaemin said it with a sparkling eyes and wide smiles which makes Renjun satisfied with his solution here.

 

This is what they usually do every single night. Just having a chat to catch up at each other live, which already become a requisite for them.

 

____________

 

Dreamies just finished watching the newest horror movies, people said this horror movie is a must-watch-before-you-die that’s why they couldn’t missed this opportunity while they had some free times to do it.

 

The movie was only filled with Renjun and Donghyuck scream, Mark pale face, Chenle spilled the popcorn and Jisung spilled the cola, the last was Jeno and Jaemin being the bravest among them.

 

Renjun always weak with a horror movie, he prefer busting out a lot of tears because of sad movie rather than used his vocal cords because of a jump scare.

 

But the scariest part not when you watch the movie—it was after it. And Renjun was live alone which make it worse. Usually he will rejected every horror movie invitation but because tonight 7 of them will watched it together he can’t missed it.

 

The ending credit already showed which mean the movie already ended. Renjun still with stiff expression, stiff body and a tired mouth—because he open all the time to scream—just sit in front of the TV.

 

One by one of them left the place, the first one were Donghyuck and Mark because they need to go back to their own dorm. Then Chenle went back to his home after he asked a driver to pick him up. There’s only Jisung, Jeno, Jaemin, and himself left there.

 

Jeno quickly take out his phone while going to his shared room with Jungwoo, Jeno probably will play his ‘shoot game’ now.

 

“Hyung I’m going first,” Jisung take a step towards his shared room with Jaemin. Now there’s only two of them left. Jaemin just take a glance at Renjun for a second then he also took a step towards his shared room with Jisung.

 

While taking his step, Jaemin feels really weird, it’s like someone was following him. And when he turned his body, he found a boy named Huang Renjun followed him until he reach the front of his shared room with Jisung.

 

Jaemin open his mouth, “Ya! It’s already late, why are you not sleeping yet?”

 

Instead of looking at Jaemin face, its look like the floor was more interesting for Renjun, “I’m afraid…” Renjun said it really soft almost like a whisper, Jaemin can’t hold his smile but he want to tease Renjun, “What do you say? I can’t hear it,” Renjun knows Jaemin only teased him, “I’M AFRAID! The closet on that movie really look the same with mine,” Good excuses Renjun used there.

 

Jaemin just smile at Renjun cuteness now, this is also one of the reason why he kept getting attached by Renjun, he only showed this part to Jaemin only which make Jaemin feel like the luckiest human ever.

 

____________

 

When you good at cooks doesn’t mean you always want to cook, there’s just times when you want to be cooked by someone or eat someone else cooks which happen to Renjun now.

 

He really craves a hot ramyeon from the pot and a delicious tteokbeokki. He probably will not asked Jisung nor Jisung want to make it for him. So the only hero made for him was ‘Na Jaemin’. It already 12 AM but a late night snack will always remain the best at this hour.

 

Without a doubt Renjun quickly getting up from his bed and take a step towards Jaemin room, he knows for sure Jaemin still wide awake now and even though Jaemin already slept he will surely  wake up and make Renjun wish come true—which is eating a hot ramyeon with tteokbeokki.

 

Renjun didn’t need to knocked, he quietly open the room and it looks like Jisung was sleeping at Chenle house tonight because he can only saw one figure there. He took a step towards Jaemin bed while Jaemin just seem playing with his phone there.

 

“Jaemin-ah!!” Renjun though he can startled Jaemin which is succeed.

 

“Ya! What if I die because of a heart attack,” Jaemin said it while placed his phone, he know if Renjun approached him like this he must be wanted something which means he need to pay full attention to him.

 

“You’re too young and too healthy to have a heart attack, anyways can you please cooked me a ramyeon and tteokbeokki? I’m really craving that,” Without he realized Renjun let out an aegyo tone, he probably won’t realize it but Jaemin did—and he is weak for that, I mean Jaemin will never say ‘no’ to whatever Renjun want.

 

“Ok, let’s go to the kitchen,” Renjun let out a _‘yeayyy’_ because finally he will get what he wanted. Renjun grab Jaemin arms while dragged him to the kitchen.

 

Jaemin diligently prepare every ingredients and tools he need, actually he was not really a good cooker but Renjun seems to enjoy his food so that’s enough for him.

 

Meanwhile Renjun just sat near the kitchen while humming—it’s like already become his habit every time he feels happy—which is cute in Jaemin eyes.

 

Jaemin only cook one portion of both of it because he still full after the dinner. With one plate and one bowl both on his hand he placed it in front of Renjun, Renjun let out a big smile.

 

Jaemin took a sit in front of Renjun—the only reason because he wanted to see Renjun eating face which always look cute in Jaemin eyes, actually whatever Renjun do will always look cute in Jaemin eyes.

 

Renjun eat his food cutely and Jaemin can’t hold to ruffles his soft hair, and end up get a cute confusing face with a full mouth from Renjun—it really looks like a hamster. Renjun really has a _vestal_ vibes, you will always want to protect him from the hardness of this worlds. Jaemin know that’s too much, but it was the best way to describe Huang Injun.

 

Once you were enchanted by his charms you won’t be able to get away, just like a poison but you don’t have the cure here. Not like Jaemin complained though. Renjun will always bring a little bit joy into his life, his beauty will blind you and his orbs will make you glued to it.

 

“I’m finished!” One sentence from Renjun made Jaemin waked up by his thought. He really think a lot about Renjun and he does hope Renjun do the same.

 

“Should we went to sleep now?” Jaemin bring Renjun dirty plate to the sink.

 

“Sleep with me, let’s cuddle,” This really not sound like a Huang Renjun, but Renjun with public and Renjun with Jaemin was different. He will always asked for love—sometimes he didn’t noticed it, but Jaemin will never can reject every time Renjun asked his love, he already prepared one hundred of it.

 

With a smile and an intertwined hands they went to Renjun room—because the bed was bigger.

 

All of that was the reason why Jaemin prefer night rather than day and why Renjun can only show his affection when there’s only two of them. Sometimes they don’t even need a words to understand each other. Just Renjun for Jaemin and Jaemin for Renjun were enough for both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just too desperate of renmin content so I tried write this for a warm-up, hope you like it *teary eyes*
> 
> Love you <3
> 
> Sorry for the shitty fic, I will tried to improve my writing skils :(


End file.
